Just a Talk
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: A oneshot written for Garmadon Day 2017. Lloyd is upset that the ninja wouldn't let him fight with them, and Garmadon takes the opportunity to give him a few tips on life. Post-Child's Play.


**THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS**

 **TODAY, JANUARY 27TH, IS OFFICIAL GARMADON DAY**

 **WOO**

* * *

Just a Talk

"It's not fair." Lloyd muttered under head breath, his arms folded over his chest as he sat on his bed in the Bounty, glaring at the floor. "I'm grown up now. I'm not a kid anymore." It never failed. No matter how well he could fight, how big he was, or how much he trained, the other ninja never let him come with them on missions. It was always "too dangerous". He was the _green ninja_ for pete's sake, he could take care of himself.

"Something wrong?" Lloyd's head snapped up at the familiar voice, his mouth falling open in shock at the sight of the black-skinned man standing a few feet in front of him.

" _Dad?!_ " he exclaimed in shock. "How- how are you here?" The blond boy quickly got to his feet, hurriedly stepping into a defensive stance.

"No, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." His father assured him, putting out his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to talk. The rest of the ninja are out fighting, but I noticed you weren't with them, so I thought I would come see you." Lloyd hesitated, then dropped his stance.

"Okay. But, again, how did you get here?"

"I travelled through the shadows." His father grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Like I did when I was still trapped in the Underworld, except, now I can actually appear physically here."

"Oh." That made sense. His dad used to visit him sometimes when he was in Darkley's, just as a shadow, but better than nothing. Lloyd sat down on his bed. "Well, talk."

"You seem irritable." His father raised an eyebrow, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"The other ninja say I'm still too young to fight with them." The blond boy muttered. "Even though I've grown up."

"Yes… how exactly did that happen?"

"Tomorrow's Tea."

"Ah." They both sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Lloyd spoke again.

"You said you came here to talk About anything in particular?"

"Well… I just wanted to give you a few tips on life."

"Like what?"

"Well… don't… get bitten by an evil snake." Lloyd's father started, holding one finger up in the air. "And if you do…" he trailed off. "…just don't."

"The Great Devourer's dead, Dad." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Well, who's to say he was the only evil snake?" His father shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Right. Got any other brilliant life hacks?"

"Well… don't fall in love with the same girl as your brother. Especially if you've been bitten by an evil snake."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Speaking of girls, what do you think of Kai's sister, Nya? She's cute."

"Dad!" Lloyd looked up at him in shock. "She's like four years older than me! She's practically my sister!"

"Alright, alright." His father held his hands up in surrender. "But, when you do start talking to girls-"

"Dad, I'm ten. I don't need a girlfriend yet."

"I know. I just want you to have these life skills, things like finding a wife, building a career, the birds and the b-"

" _Dad!_ "

"What?"

"I'm ten! I don't need to know about- about that!"

"Good point." His father nodded. "Sorry. I keep thinking you're older because of… the tea."

"It is a bit of a strange development." Lloyd shrugged, looking down at himself. "Took some getting used to for me too." His father chuckled.

"I imagine so." The room descended into awkward silence once more, and Lloyd was relieved when he heard the other ninja's voices outside. "I should go." His father said, standing. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah." His father stepped into a dark corner, placing a hand on the wall.

"Lloyd?" the blond boy met his eyes. "Even though the others don't let you fight… I believe in you. I'm proud of you. And I know you can do anything the prophecy calls you to." He started to step away, then paused. "I love you." Without waiting for an answer, his father stepped into a corner and vanished. Lloyd stared after him for a few, long moments, trying to ignore the lump growing in his throat. Finally, he whispered hoarsely,

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

 **aaaaaanyway**

 **special thanks to my mom for giving me ideas for this otherwise this would not exist ;-;**

 **~FFF**


End file.
